


To be a girl

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 异装癖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 当巴基发现了自己的隐藏癖好，他一直纠结于他最好的朋友也是他暗恋的人史蒂夫会怎样看待他,然而史蒂夫却并没有发现巴基的小心思......





	To be a girl

**Author's Note:**

> 微量锤基,双向暗恋

巴基站在卧室的镜子面前打量着穿着纯白色A字裙的自己，对于男生来说有些过长的棕发加上不算太强壮的身材，修长的双腿，他看起来有那么几分女性的姿色。正当他还沉浸在自己的小秘密里时，敲门声响了起来。一定是史蒂夫，巴基猜到，“等一等，马上就来。”他边回应着边以最快的速度换好格子衬衫和牛仔裤。一打开门，就看见史蒂夫一脸灿烂的微笑。 

巴基和史蒂夫本来只是一起去尝尝最近食堂里的新菜品，之后却被山姆拉着去他们大学对面新开的一家酒吧，其实巴基更乐意躲在宿舍里偷偷试穿那些让他爱不释手的女孩儿们的衣服，但看着史蒂夫一口答应了，他也没想过要拒绝。他怎么能拒绝史蒂夫呢，他暗暗喜欢着他很久了，久到不知道从什么时候开始，也不知道什么时候会结束。 

巴基和史蒂夫从小一起长大，后来又足够幸运地考上了同一所大学，史蒂夫考进了大学的美术系，而巴基选择了俄语系，真不知道为什么命运总是像个调皮的孩子一样，乐此不疲地和每个人玩着没有输赢的游戏。他比史蒂夫大一岁，小时候的史蒂夫十分羸弱，校园欺凌事件随处可见，就像幽灵一样阴魂不散地游荡在校园的各个角落，从来就没有止境，可怜的史蒂夫总是因为弱小的身躯而被卷入其中，校园恶霸们想尽办法从别人的痛苦中获得快乐，而只有巴基从旁观者的悲悯中走出来将史蒂夫拉出痛苦，再带给他勇气和力量。十五岁的时候，史蒂夫渐渐变得强壮起来，比史蒂夫自己更高兴的是巴基，那个被他一直保护着的小个子终于能够自己保护自己了。到史蒂夫十七岁的时候，他已经有了非常完美的身材，强壮的肱二头肌，令所有女孩尖叫的腹肌，他足以成为所有人的焦点，相比之下，巴基年少时倒是比很多人都有力气一些，但现在却略显得清瘦，倒不是那种一碰就倒的瘦弱，就只是没有那么多肌肉而已，但这却恰巧让巴基很满意，他可想象不出如果自己有史蒂夫那样一身肌肉穿着A字裙的样子。 

当意识到自己喜欢上史蒂夫的时候大概是在他考上大学的时候，离开布鲁克林来到华盛顿的那一天，史蒂夫送他到机场，他还记得自己上飞机后的胡思乱想，想着是不是当了这么多年的好朋友之后这就是最终他们分道扬镳的开始，要知道，距离和时间是可以杀死一段深刻情谊的高级杀手，几乎无人幸免。还未离开，就开始想念，巴基想念史蒂夫的傻笑，想念史蒂夫的画，想念史蒂夫在鞋子里塞报纸的样子，原来在不知不觉中，史蒂夫的一切都被他牢牢记在心上，原来他是爱着史蒂夫的，在离开的那一刻他应该亲吻史蒂夫对他说出来那三个字的，但飞在高空中的他明白自己的迟钝成就了自己的遗憾。 

爱的萌芽总不会轻易令人发觉，恋人们在一起的时光就像是养料，催使幼芽长大，等到彼此分离的时候，幼芽长成的大树伫立在心尖，才偶然发觉原来爱已经如此庞大。 

巴基从来没有问过史蒂夫为什么后来来到了他的大学，史蒂夫曾和巴基说过他想留在纽约，留在他热爱的家乡，当新生入校时巴基看到史蒂夫的身影，他以为是自己思念史蒂夫过度而看错了。史蒂夫也看到了他，径直向他走过来，微笑着说:“嗨，巴克，好久不见。”这就是他们的重逢，一场巴基从未幻想过的再次相遇，不带一点戏剧化，就只是从一句简单的“好久不见”开始，他们又回到了彼此身边，仿佛又回到了布鲁克林的旧时光。 

酒吧里的一切都十分让山姆着迷，他是一个爱玩也很会玩的人，相比之下，史蒂夫更腼腆也更老派，巴基则总是毫无顾忌地打量着每个女孩儿，山姆还开玩笑说巴基像只野兽一样饥渴，但只有巴基自己知道他的注意力只是在女孩儿们的打扮上。 

“看吧，巴恩斯，吧台的那个女孩可能领会到你狂野的凝视了，她在对你抛媚眼呢，不准备抓住这个机会吗？”山姆对着巴基挤眉弄眼，让巴基觉得有些好笑，他看了一眼低着头的史蒂夫，“不了，那妞不是我的菜，留着给你吧，我看你对她印象不错。”山姆听了巴基的话，笑得合不拢嘴，“哈哈，巴恩斯，算你够哥们儿，那我就不客气了。”说着，起身朝那姑娘走了过去，还不忘给巴基比了个大拇指。 

山姆一走，巴基便拉着史蒂夫出了酒吧，虽然他也在心里默默觉得私自离开而不和山姆打声招呼这种做法不怎么够朋友，但谁让他和史蒂夫都不太喜欢酒吧那种环境，然而他们也并不想让山姆觉得他们玩的不尽兴。 

他和史蒂夫并肩走在夜晚的街道上，月亮在高空伴他们行走，寥寥无几的星光忽闪忽明，这种时候，若是能牵着史蒂夫的手，那便是巴基这一辈子做过最浪漫的事了，可惜他不能。 

“还记得我们第一次去酒吧吗?”史蒂夫说。“当然记得，那时我们几岁来着？你简直傻透了，把酒撒在别人的裙子上了，那裙子可真不错，就是被你毁了。”巴基笑着说道。“我十六，你十七，那还不是因为你突然在我耳边说话把我吓到了。” 

“那是因为我想提醒你好好把握机会。你敢说不是你自己太紧张！”说着，他们都笑了起来。 

巴基回到宿舍的时候已经是晚上十一点多了，他的室友兼除了史蒂夫以外的最好的朋友洛基也终于从他哥哥的生日party上回来了。“怎么了，还是一脸傻笑，你和你暗恋对象一起干嘛去了?”洛基将一堆派对上没有开封的食物放进柜子里，漫不经心的问道。“没干什么，刚刚和他还有山姆一起从酒吧回来，然后一起想到了以前在布鲁克林的时候，当时的我和他都挺傻的。” “你们还去了酒吧？难道就没干出点出格的事来？”洛基的话让正在倒咖啡的巴基瞬间脸红了起来，“说什么呢，洛基！他是我最好的朋友。”洛基冷不丁的哼了一声“詹姆斯啊詹姆斯，我跟你说了多少遍，趁早摆明了你的小心思，无论是你喜欢你的罗杰斯这件事还是你是个异装癖这个事实，这些事是你迟早要坦白的，再说了，我认为罗杰斯也不是对你完全没感觉，巴基，你得对自己坦诚一点。”洛基的话只让巴基觉得鼻头有点酸，他何尝不想坦率的做自己，但他贪恋着与史蒂夫的友谊，也做不到完全不在意别人的眼光，同性恋和异装癖，无论那一样都会像一个炸弹一样炸毁他拥有的一切，现在的确是个开放的时代，但并不是个完美的时代，歧视和偏见仍然随处可见。洛基仿佛看穿了巴基的心思一样，他用手拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“巴基，听着，如果那个傻大个因为这些而远离你或者不把你当朋友了，如果有哪些蠢东西欺负你了，我会帮你打回去的。”巴基笑了，“你打得过他们吗？”“嘿，小妞，我在安慰你呢，你砸我场子，哼，我打不过，我那傻哥哥也会帮我们的。”“知道你对我最好了，洛基，谢谢你，真的。”巴基收回了开玩笑的语气，认真了起来，洛基白了他一眼，“知道就好。” 

两个月以前，大学的画室里。 

史蒂夫的作业是要画一幅洛可可风格的画，他选择用穿着洛可可服饰女孩儿作为画的内容，到了定制服装做好的那一天已经是期限的最后一天了，作为模特的佩吉却因为临时有事去了另一座城市，而再寻找模特时间又来不及了，本来巴基帮史蒂夫找来了娜塔莎，奈何娜塔莎身材娇小，完全撑不起那套服装，也是在好友娜塔莎的建议下，让一旁正在为史蒂夫想办法的巴基穿上了女士的洛可可服饰，一开始史蒂夫和巴基都觉得这个主意太荒谬了，但等到巴基鼓起勇气穿上它的时候，他们都被惊艳到了，而娜塔莎只是一脸“我早知道会是这样”的表情。虽然女款的衣服的确是不合身了点，但巴基的身型比大多男生单薄一些，又有修长的双腿，撑得起洛可可长裙，再加上长及耳垂的棕发，湖绿色的眼睛又和服装上的蓝绿色花纹很搭，娜塔莎后来给他特意化了淡妆，有丝毫不输给女性的美。或许是那次意外的经历，让以前那个一直干净硬朗的詹姆斯巴恩斯发现了自己内心的另一面，他觉得自己喜欢女性的穿着打扮，也喜欢看那样穿着的自己。后来他在网上买了一大堆女生穿的长裙和丝袜，还有化妆品什么的，洛基是第一个知道他小秘密的人，也一直替他保守着这个秘密，他迟早有一天要将这个告诉史蒂夫的，很多事情都不能两全，但巴基真的非常希望能穿着那些衣服光明正大地走出去。 

周末，图书馆。 

巴基正在为俄语笔译工作证的考试做准备，已经大学三年级的他不得不为自己以后的工作做打算了，他的语言天赋非常好，早在大一的时候他就已经能接手一些简单的兼职翻译，还为此尝了些甜头，赚到了一点零花钱。史蒂夫在看一些二战时期的历史书，他对军事非常痴迷，如果你不了解他，很难想象这样一个拥有完美身材，又很懂军事的人居然是个美术系的学生，巴基总是开玩笑说如果史蒂夫出生在战争时代，一定是个战功赫赫的上校或中尉什么的。 

阳光正好，透过图书馆用窗帘半掩着的窗户撒在自习桌上，史蒂夫坐着的位置正好正对着阳光，他专注地看着书，并不知道此刻顶着一头金发的自己在另一个人心中就像宙斯一般的存在。 

“史蒂夫......”巴基有些怯怯的声音传进史蒂夫的耳朵里。 

“怎么了，巴基，你看累了吗？”史蒂夫关心的问道。 

“不是...不是...我就是想问你一个问题。”巴基连忙解释道，“如果你最好的朋友有一些怪癖，就像...就像是同性恋啊什么的，你...你会怎么办?”他敏锐地捕捉到在听到“同性恋”这个词时史蒂夫皱了皱眉，巴基知道史蒂夫一定在认真考虑这个问题，他屏住呼吸等待着史蒂夫的答案。 

漫长的一分钟过后，他得到了史蒂夫的回答，“那是他自己的事，我没有权利去反驳他什么，朋友依然是朋友，不会因为对方和你不相符的生活方式而改变。怎么突然问这个?你是吗?” 

“不...不是我...是我室友。”巴基心虚地反驳道。 

“嗯，好。”史蒂夫点了点头，合上了书，巴基仔细地观察着史蒂夫的表情，生怕他发现他在说谎。 

“一起去喝杯咖啡吧，休息休息，你已经看了很久了，明天我再陪你来吧。”说着，史蒂夫站了起来，帮巴基收拾好了摊开的资料和书本。 

一周之后。当巴基身穿浅色A字裙出现在校园里时，回头率的确有些高，虽然他穿裙子的样子并不算太糟糕，但男性特征依然明显。 

“詹姆斯，别理他们，他们会习惯的。”洛基走在一旁说道。 

“嗯。”巴基有些忐忑，但更多的是兴奋，那种坦然过后的兴奋。 

“哟，这是哪个变态？”朗姆洛突然迎面走来挡住了巴基他们的去路，身后还跟着他的那几个老跟班佐伊，高尔，克拉布。他是巴基的老对头了，因为同级又同专业，而且两个人的实力相当，不过因为巴基性格的亲切和温和，似乎更受人群的欢迎，朗姆洛因此有些嫉妒他。 

“说话注意点，朗姆洛。”这次是洛基先开口。 

“洛基，我以为我们是可以同道的，你为何非要和巴恩斯这种变态混在一起，我早就看出他有些不正常了。”朗姆洛和他的跟班们对视一眼，嗤笑了一声。 

“洛基！”巴基适时地阻止了要开口说些什么的洛基，他知道闹大了也不好，朗姆洛也不是那么好惹的人。 

巴基在一双双好奇的目光下和洛基分开，他们今天上午有各自课要上。 

等他到图书馆的时候已经是下午两点多了，他想着自己可能又让史蒂夫久等了，他还特意买了史蒂夫爱喝的意式咖啡，但是他随意转了一圈后发现史蒂夫并没在图书馆，或许是史蒂夫临时有事所以迟到了吧，他想到，然后找了个位置坐下来继续翻着俄语考试的资料。 

史蒂夫临时接到表妹旺达的电话，她从德国度假回到美国，带的东西太多一个人拎不回来，只好打电话让史蒂夫去机场接她。 

“抱歉，我的表妹今天回来了，我得去机场接她，今天不能去图书馆了，记得专心些。” 

史蒂夫想起来和巴基的约定，于是给巴基发了一条短信，换上衬衣就出发了。 

等巴基被图书馆的管理员叫醒的时候他才发现时间已经是傍晚了，图书馆也要闭馆了。匆匆地把桌子上散着的书本和咖啡纸杯都胡乱收拾好后就被不友善的管理员赶了出去。 

天边的还残留着斜阳远去的一抹红。巴基独自走在回宿舍的校道上有些失神。微风吹着，巴基的裙边卷起小小的涟漪，柔软的棕发不安分的散在面颊上，他开始胡思乱想起来，是不是今天上午的事已经被史蒂夫知道了，他不愿意见到自己这个样子，他也认为自己是个变态，是这样吗？ 

巴基是在去教室的楼梯口上遇到史蒂夫的，他朝史蒂夫的方向挥了挥手，然后看见史蒂夫朝他的方向走了过来，这太好了，他并没有看到史蒂夫露出厌恶或尴尬的表情来。 

史蒂夫向巴基身后的佩吉卡特走去。巴基尴尬地收回手呆呆的愣在原地。 

“詹姆斯！你已经两天没有去上课了，你是被黏在床上了还是怎么了。”洛基拿着盒装的牛奶和外卖送来的披萨，站在巴基的床边。 

巴基迷迷糊糊地抬起头来，带着黑眼圈的眼睛盯着洛基发呆。“上帝啊，詹姆斯，那个傻大个对你做了什么，看看你这失魂落魄的样子，你的裙子都起褶皱了。快给我起来，给你看点能让你开心起来的东西。”洛基说着，硬拖着巴基把脚从床上放到地面上。 

“什么事？是史蒂夫吗？”巴基突然变得精神了一点。 

“忘了他吧，詹姆斯，娜塔莎让我给你这个。”巴基失落地接过洛基手里像是信封一样的东西，他有气无力地打开来看。里面是一些小便条，大概十来张的样子，巴基看着每一张的署名，大多是有些眼熟的名字，写的都是鼓励巴基的话: 

巴基，你穿裙装太好看了，有什么想买的可以来找我讨论。——艾米丽 

不用去在意那些恶意的眼光，总有支持你的朋友，我会一直在的。——依然喜欢你的雪莉 

“怎么样，心情好些没，看来那些以前追过你的女生还对你挺痴心的嘛，为什么你硬要哪个罗杰斯。说说看，他有几天没来找过你了？”洛基看着巴基把便条装回信封，小心翼翼地放进了他放化妆品的那个小抽屉里。 

“一周。”巴基的声音因为睡眠而变得沙哑，“大概以后也不会来找我了。” 

巴基冲了个淋浴，打理好柔顺的棕发，换上了一套他最近新买的女装，坐在镜子面前仔细地化起了妆。打过口红的嘴唇像红玫瑰一样好看，他拿着口红的手停在唇边，巴基出神地看着镜中的自己，就这样子，好极了。 

巴基还得继续准备他的俄语考试，无论是史蒂夫还是其他的破事，他不能一直颓废下去。 

但有时候不得不去面对冤家路窄带来的不愉快。 

巴基被朗姆洛堵在了路上，那个阴险狡猾的男人比巴基强壮得多，要是打起架来肯定不愉快的人是巴基。 

“小婊子，这几天你去哪儿了，躲在闺房里哭了?别人异样的眼光一定不好受吧。”说着，朗姆洛用力将巴基一推，他怀里抱着的一摞书掉在了地上。 

“让开，朗姆洛。”巴基瞪着男人，语气里满是怒意。 

“不过小婊子，还真想不到你穿这种衣服还是一样好看得令人讨厌。”朗姆洛突然用右手揪住巴基的衣领处用力一扯，柔软的布料立马就被撕开了，袒露出白皙的胸膛。 

巴基一言不说地往朗姆洛脸上干了一拳。 

朗姆洛咂了一口唾沫，往周围看了看，这是一条僻静的路，通往图书馆，又正是清晨，几乎无人来往。接着他将巴基按到了墙角，用双手钳制住巴基反抗的双手，“要和我干上一架吗，婊子?我保证你会更难过的。” 

朗姆洛的拳头打在了另一个人的手里。“想和我打吗？不想就滚。”史蒂夫突然出现将朗姆洛的手抵了回去，朗姆洛打量了他几眼，冷哼了一声走开了。 

巴基瞪大着眼睛看着眼前的史蒂夫，那些他这几天好不容易平复下来的苦涩悲伤的心情此刻就像猛狼拍过来，把巴基建立起的防护墙打个粉碎，那些陈苦滋味一并翻滚上来让巴基难受地想反胃。 

“巴基，你没事吧？他有伤到你吗？”在巴基看来史蒂夫还是那副皱着眉头仿佛真的关心自己的样子，那让巴基感觉到刺痛。“谢谢你，我没事，史蒂夫，我该走了。”他强忍着情绪让自己的声音听起来更随意一点，他一点都不好，他很难受。 

“你的样子不像是很好的样子。” 

史蒂夫的这句话莫名让巴基火了。 

“在我看来这样很好，离我远一点吧，史蒂夫，你没有资格说这种话，在我还没有因为你欺骗了我而发火之前，快点离开。” 

“我不懂你在说什么，巴基？” 

巴基一点也不想看史蒂夫的狗狗眼，他捡起了掉在地上的书，抱在胸前遮挡被破坏的布料，无视史蒂夫往回走。 

“慢着，巴基，我不明白为什么才几天不见你对我的态度就变了这么多，我做错了什么吗？”史蒂夫拉住巴基的手腕，力道大的足以让巴基挣不脱。 

“放开我，史蒂夫。”巴基怒视着史蒂夫。 

“你得先回答我的问题。”史蒂夫的语气不容拒绝。 

“我是个变态，你满意了吗？离我远点，不然你也会遭受非议的。” 

“难道你还不了解我是怎样的人吗?我是那种人吗？” 

“你不是吗?你已经避开我这么多天了...不用解释了，史蒂夫，我可以...可以理解你，没关系的。”巴基哽咽了一声。 

“上帝啊，巴基，你到底在胡思乱想什么？我那天明明跟你发了短信，旺达回美国了，我去机场接她，后来又一直陪她到晚上，等我回学校的时候图书馆已经闭馆了。”史蒂夫解释道。 

巴基用湿漉漉的绿眸看向史蒂夫，他想起自己忘在图书馆的手机，估计现在已经在图书馆的失物招领处躺了很久了。他不想承认他现在心跳的很快。“那你之后也没有来找过我，我以为...我以为你讨厌这样的我，不想和我做朋友了...” 

史蒂夫用手将巴基散下来的一缕棕发捋向耳后，笑了一声说:“前几天我一直在为娜塔莎的画展帮忙，我以为你会好好做功课的，你有努力吗？没有偷懒？” 

“我...”巴基不会告诉史蒂夫自己恍若失恋一样在床上睡了几天，他适时地转移了话题，“那你为什么要装作没看见我？那天在楼梯口，我就站着佩吉的前面，我看见你朝她走过去了，你敢说你没看见我？”不得不说这个还是让巴基有点介意。 

史蒂夫不知为何红了脸，“我那时还不知道你穿了女装，你这个样子...和你之前太不一样了，我没...没认出来...”他尴尬地抓了抓后脑勺。 

巴基忍不住笑了起来“好吧，这是个很好的解释...这真是...太不可思议了，我们从小一起长大，你居然因为我化了一下妆，换了件衣服就认不出我了。” 

两个人都带着傻笑着沉默了片刻，后来史蒂夫提议他们该去图书馆占座位了，去晚了可没有了。短短几十米的路上，巴基跟在史蒂夫的身后慢慢地走着，他的心因为太过兴奋而狂跳着。 

洛基发现回来的巴基兴奋地哼着小曲儿，便猜到傻大个肯定来找他了。“怎么了，今天像打了兴奋剂一样，傻大个做什么了让你这么开心？”他玩味的笑着问道。 

“没什么，只是误会解开了，他并非故意不见我，他因为有事最近很忙。”巴基淡淡的卸了妆换了衣服。 

“那你打算什么时候告白？” 

巴基被洛基这没来由的问题问的红了脸，“什么嘛...他喜欢女生，不会考虑我的。”他的语气虽然很平淡，但心里却一阵酸。 

又到了周末，这次巴基被洛基拉着来到了大学附近同志酒吧，初次来这里的巴基对这里的一切都很好奇，周围尽是互相接吻的同性，还有一群男人围着跳舞的go go boy，也有变装皇后，对于巴基这样的人来说这里简直是天堂。 

洛基给巴基点了酒劲特别强的烈酒，他自作主张地给巴基安排了一些戏剧化的事情。 

“快喝了它，这杯酒可是我哥哥都说好的酒，你知道他可是个十足的爱酒之人。” 

巴基也没犹豫，慢慢地喝下了这杯烈酒。洛基太了解了，巴基酒量不好，这杯酒喝完就足够他醉的一塌糊涂了。 

半个小时前，史蒂夫接到了自称是巴基的室友洛基的电话（他是问索尔要的号码，索尔和史蒂夫都在体育社团。） 

电话那头的人说巴基在酒吧买醉，说是表白被拒绝了。史蒂夫有点纳闷又有点气愤，为什么巴基有喜欢的人了却不告诉他，他以为他们是最亲密的朋友。简单的换了件衬衫，穿起外套，他拦了一辆出租车赶去酒吧。 

史蒂夫从来没有来过这种酒吧，他曾经听说过，但还是被这样的男色世界所震惊。 

他寻到巴基时正撞上一个金发碧眼的高个子男生对巴基动手动脚，而巴基竟然还默许了他的行为甚至对他傻笑，史蒂夫的心里没来由的一阵怒火。他快步走上去推开了那个男生，把巴基半托半扛地带出了酒吧。 

洛基站在一个金色长发的强壮男人身边，斜眼看到了这一幕，有些不怀好意地笑了起来。 

快入秋的夜晚有些凉，巴基带着一身酒味，脸红彤彤的却叫着冷，史蒂夫脱下自己的外套裹住巴基，然后尝试着把他背起来。 

拦了几次出租车却都是客满，巴基在他的背上哼哼唧唧，想着这么等下去也不是办法，他也很担心巴基吐在他身上。走到了一家旅馆前面，他索性定了一间房。 

一进房间，史蒂夫就把巴基放在了床上，打算先帮巴基烧点热水喝。巴基不知道在说什么胡话，史蒂夫也没听清，但当他走的时候巴基却死死拽住他的衣角。 

“我给你烧水喝，巴克，听话。” 

“史蒂夫...史蒂夫...别...别不理我了啊...” 

“我就在这儿陪着你，哪里也不去。” 

“喜欢你......” 

“你在说什么？你还放不下你喜欢的那个人吗？” 

“喜欢你...史蒂夫...我喜欢你...” 

对话终止到这里，史蒂夫惊得说不出话来，等他找回他自己的声音，他并没有按心里想好的说“你在说什么胡话？”而是成了“你再说一遍？” 

“我喜欢你...我爱你史蒂夫...” 

史蒂夫并没有感觉到厌恶什么的，相反，他觉得自己的心脏跳的很快，似乎在欢呼雀跃，似乎等这一天等很久了似的。而当他发现巴基拽着他衣角的手颤抖时，他下意识地视线往下看，却看到了巴基红润的脸颊和饱满的嘴唇，他忍不住一直弯身往下，往下，直到他的嘴唇紧贴巴基的，几乎只是一瞬间，他的舌头就滑进了巴基的唇舌之间，他忘情的吻着身下的人，直到他们呼吸粗重起来，身体燥热起来。 

他褪去了他的衣裙，他终于发现，他是爱着他的，不然自己为什么会放弃一辈子要待在布鲁克林的愿望而追随他来到华盛顿。为什么自己如此迟钝呢让他们彼此错过了这么长的时间。他们十指相握，史蒂夫从身后狠狠地贯穿巴基，身下人仿佛笑了起来却又在哭泣。后来巴基沉沉的睡了过去，史蒂夫也从背后抱住他，相依而眠。 

第二天早上。 

巴基迷迷糊糊地醒来时太阳已经变得刺眼，他试图从床上坐起来穿衣服，却因为腰部的疼痛感惊叫一声。 

史蒂夫匆匆忙忙地从厨房跑出来看见手捂着腰坐在床上光着身体的巴基，他不好意思的红了脸，问了一句“你还好吗”然后静静等待巴基回想起昨晚的事。 

“你...我...我们？做了？是我主动的吗？你不会...不会生气吧？”巴基难为情地抓了抓头发说道。 

巴基的话让史蒂夫的害羞一下就没了，他走上前去给了巴基一个早安吻，“混球，早安，我爱你。” 

巴基松了一口气，然后想到了史蒂夫刚刚说的最后三个单词，“傻瓜，我...我也爱你...很久了。”他回嘴道。 

THE END


End file.
